paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Под прикрытием
Undercover - ограбление в PAYDAY 2, добавляемое в Wolf pack. Описание Ремейк из PAYDAY: The Heist - Undercover. Команда должна взять в заложники сотрудника IRS, известного как Юджин Старр или "Сборщик налогов", чтобы взломать сервера IRS и украсть $25,000,000. Прохождение Цели *Подготовка (поиск досок для заколачивания окон и вентиляционных шахт) *Сорвать сделку *Проверить лимузин *Освободить лимузин (если он продавил крышу и застрял в проводах) *Выпилить крышу лимузина *Сопроводить заложника в серверную *Установить сервер *Узнать коды (всего 3 кода, бейте его чтобы узнать их) **Восстановить энергоснабжение (иногда полиция отключает в доме свет) *Взломать IRS *Бежать Миссия начинается в заброшенном здании с видом на сделку нашей цели и неизвестных лиц. В процессе сделки, Юджин Старр достает из багажника лимузина сервер и кладет его в рубашку, а мы готовимся к его похищению. По всему дому можно найти доски, которыми мы можем заколачивать окна и вентиляцию, а также решетки на крышах. Ещё в доме можно найти лом, которым позже можно открыть багажник лимузина (однако, если мы не торопились и дали мистеру Старру самому достать сервер из багажника, то лом нам не пригодится). Неожиданно сделку прерывает полиция, которая хочет арестовать сотрудника IRS, но они ещё не знают, что мы поблизости. Теперь мы можем начинать похищение. Алекс, управляя краном, крадет лимузин с улицы и переносит его на крышу дома, однако он может уронить машину на балкон здания, но если все же он донес машину до крыши и поставил, то машина также может: продавить пол и упасть на несколько пролетов вниз или же остаться на крыше. На крышах соседних домов появляются снайперы, которые будут нам сильно досаждать, и именно от них мы заколачивали окна (вскоре доски на окнах ломаются и их уже не заколотить заново). Когда лимузин взломан, мы достаем оттуда сервер и Юджина, и ведем его в серверную, в которой начинается миссия (в начале миссии местоположение серверной случайно). Там мы привязываем его к стулу, устанавливаем сервер и начинаем выманивать коды. Если Юджин не хочет по-хорошему, из него стоит выбить дурь ударом приклада по голове и спросить снова (иногда он может отключаться на минуту). Нам нужно взломать 3 замка, для каждого нужно выбить код и ждать, пока взлом закончится (около 100 секунд на каждый замок). Теперь, когда мы стали богаче на $25,000,000 (правда, это условно), начинаем побег. Выбираемся на крышу и под огнем снайперов добираемся до вертолета, прыгнув на крышу соседнего здания. Галерея RoofLimo.jpg|Лимузин на крыше AttachedTaxman.jpg|Связанный Юджин Старр Особенности Жажды Смерти *Отсутствуют. Отличия от PAYDAY: The Heist *Присутствуют взрывающиеся бочки. *Чтобы сбежать надо отстрелить замок на решётке. В оригинале оттуда выходят бульдозеры. Так-же на лестнице будут присутствовать щиты. Связанные достижения Примечания *Вознаграждение будет ниже обещанных 25,000,000$. *В конце миссии, при прыжке на соседнее здание, один из персонажей может закричать "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!", что является отсылкой к серии игр Prince of Persia. *Если Алекс успешно ставит лимузин на крышу, он кричит "Like a glove!", что является отсылкой к фильму Эйс Вентура: Розыск домашних животных, когда Эйс, после "удачной" парковки, кричит эту фразу http://youtu.be/fToRej14lCQ?t=1m35s. *Исполнительный продюсер Overkill Software заявил, что плата за успешное ограбление такая низкая потому, что, как он выразился, "чего-то не хватает". *Цитата из постера "Nothing is certain but death and taxes", является отсылкой к фразе "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes" Бенджамина Франклина. *Марка холодильника "Kylskop" - это игра слов. Со шведского, "kylskåp" - это холодильник. *Из диалога Вулфа можно узнать, что действия ограбления происходит в Вашингтоне. *Около главного монитора есть ноутбук. На нём нарисована карта Crime.Net, которая присутствует в PAYDAY 2 в меню выбора ограбления. Наверное, именно с этого ноутбука и была срисована модель города для выбора ограбления в PAYDAY 2. *Когда Юджин будет говорить пароль, он скажет "Starbreeze". Это отсылка на компанию, с которой позже слилась Overkill. *Позади главного монитора, можно найти слова "Zero", "Сool", "Acid", "Burn", что является отсылкой к фильму Хакеры", где один хакер имел прозвище "Zero cool", а другой - "Acid Burn". Категория:Ограбления PAYDAY 2 Категория:Незавершенные статьи